Aura of Trickery
by scribe0magic
Summary: You've read stories where Ash is a zoroark before, you've read ash turning into a lucario. Well how about putting those two together into one story where Ash was born as a riolu with zorua abilities
1. Chapter 1

**Aura of Trickery**

 **Chapter 1**

Hello it is I, Scribe0magic here with yet another new story for you all to enjoy in the world of pokemon. And here's a pokemon now...

We see a the silhouette of a lucario running up over a hill towards Pallet Town, but what's odd is the fact that the lucario's fur is black where it should be blue and red where it should be beige, Reason? The lucario's father was a zoroark and his mother was obviously a lucario as well

This led to their offspring to have similar powers to a zoroark as well as the coloration of one, even though it was born as a riolu and not a zorua. Sadly the lucario's parents weren't able to raise their child as an evil organization tried to kidnap them, so they ran away. Unfortunately the parents got separated from their child as they were crossing a powerful river and lost track of him and think they've lost him forever

What the two didn't know was that a legendary pokemon found their child crying out as it floated out to sea and saved it, but as the legendary had no idea where it's parents were decided to take the child to where it lived and raise it themselves. This turned out to be Pallet Town in Kanto where the legendary disguised themselves as Delia Ketchum a well respected owner of a popular bed and breakfast

Which legendary is Delia you ask? Well non other than a shiny latias. The child grew up learning how to master his illusions and speak like a human so he could hide in plain sight and not worry about being captured by greedy humans. It also helped that Delia told him that he should be captured in a pokeball early on so if the truth was found out no one could capture him, to which Ash agreed to

Delia named the child Ash Ketchum and taught him everything he needed to know about the legendary pokemon and how to battle. Ash mastered many things and desperately wanted to become a pokemon trainer, but Delia told him that he had to evolve first before she'd let him go. So Ash trained really hard so that someday he could evolve and be able to go out on a journey as a pokemon trainer and possibly find his parents along the way

Almost no in Pallet knew the truth about Delia or Ash except Prof. Oak and the Dex Holders. This included Red, Blue and Green who actually lived in Pallet and watched Ash grow up. Sadly not everything was perfect for Ash as he grew up as the son of Blue, Gary Oak became jealous of him and started trying to put him down, it never worked

Eventually Ash did manage to evolve shortly after his seventh birthday and was very happy about it as now all he needed to do was wait until he was ten so that he could leave. After Ash did evolve he found that he could use moves that normal lucario can't use, but a zoroark could, example being Flamethrower

Ash also could use any of his attacks in his human form, but never did in public as it would draw way to much attention to him and possibly his mother Delia

So now we return to the odd colored lucario running towards Pallet Town and as he gets closer he dons his human form. Now we see a ten year old boy in black and red jogging gear running up to his house waving good morning to his neighbors

"Morning mom!" calls Ash as he enters the house

"Hello dear, enjoy your run?" asks Delia as she emerges from the kitchen

"Yeah it was great!" replies Ash as he sits down at the table "so what's for breakfast today?"

"Your favorite" answers Delia "You do remember what today is right?"

"Yep, today I get my trainer's license and get to go out and explore the world on my own" answers Ash "and hopefully find my birth parents"

"Just don't get your hopes up Ash, I don't know which region I was in when I found you" said Delia "All I know is that is wasn't Kanto or Johto"

"I know mom, it just would be nice to find them and show them that I'm alright" said Ash sadly

"I know" said Delia

Once Ash finished eating he washed up and changed into his traveling cloths (they're the same as his original outfit, only in the same colors as his natural form) and headed over to Prof. Oak's lab to get his starter pokemon

"It's about time you showed" taunted Gary as Ash got closer

"Well at least I said goodbye to my mom before I ran out the door" replied Ash who was again not letting Gary bother him to much

"That is enough you two" said Prof. Oak as he opened the door

"Sorry professor" apologized Ash with a bow

"Yeah, what he said" added Gary who still looked annoyed with Ash

"Well please come inside and I'll get you two taken care of" said Prof. Oak as he moved aside to let Ash and Gary in

"Hey gramps how many trainers are starting today?" asked Gary "I want ta know"

"You and Ash are the only ones this time and I also have plenty of starters to chose from" answered Prof. Oak "Though there is one pokemon that I've recently captured that's been giving me some trouble, and I was wondering if either one of you would take it as your starter instead?"

"I want squirtle and nothing else" said Gary "unless it's a super rare pokemon of course"

"Sorry, but no, it's not a rare pokemon" said Prof. Oak

"Then I'll just take squirtle and be on my way" said Gary

"How about you Ash?" asked Prof. Oak

"Depends" replied Ash "I'd like to see it before I make any decisions"

"Fair enough" said Prof. Oak

Gary was given squirtle and the same supplies that every new trainer gets. After that Gary walked out saying that he want's to have a battle with Ash before he leaves

"Alright can I see this troublesome pokemon" asked Ash

"Sure" complied Prof. Oak as he let out a very feisty pikachu who electrocuted Prof. Oak with a powerful Thunderbolt

"Wow, that's one powerful pikachu" noted Ash

"Yes he is, I had to use dragonite to catch him when I found him chewing on my power cables" said Prof. Oak

"Dang, well so pikachu doesn't like you for capturing him?" asked Ash

"I'm pretty sure you're right" agreed Prof. Oak

 _'Dang right!'_ chimed pikachu as he shocked Prof. Oak again and tried to make a break for it, only for Ash to block his escape

 _'Get out of my way!'_ yelled pikachu as he shocked Ash

"Ouch!" yelped Ash as he dropped his illusion and smacked pikachu with a Bone Rush, knocking pikachu into the wall

 _'Ugh, that hurt'_ whined pikachu who had no idea what just happened

"Well don't go shocking people and you wont get smacked around" said Ash

 _'Wait, you're a pokemon!'_ cried pikachu when he noticed Ash was in his natural form

"Yell no duh" said Ash "now what are you going to do now?"

 _'Well... I have no idea'_ said pikachu after awhile

"Well I'm heading out on a pokemon journey today" explained Ash "and I need a starter, so you want to be that starter?"

 _'No'_ replied pikachu _'I'm sorry, but there's something important I was doing when I got caught'_

"What?" asked Ash

 _'I was gathering energy for a pokemon who's in desperate need of it'_ explained pikachu

"What pokemon?" asked Ash who became very worried

 _'I'm not sure what kind of pokemon he is, but I do know he's an electric type'_ answered pikachu

"Well go help them then" said Ash as he stepped aside letting pikachu run past

 _'Thank you so much'_ thanked pikachu as he ran by

"Why did you let pikachu go?" asked Prof. Oak

"He left to go help a pokemon he encountered, that's why he was stealing electricity" answered Ash

"I see" said Prof. Oak "Well what pokemon do you want instead?"

"What's still available?" asked Ash

"I currently have one of each starter from each region with me, minus squirtle" answered Prof. Oak

"Wow, to bad Gary didn't stay to find that out" said Ash

"True, but which starter do you want?" replied Prof. Oak

"I'm not sure, could you send them all out so I can pick?" asked Ash

"Sure" complied Prof. Oak as he let out all the starter pokemon

"Hmm I think I'll go with...shoot, I'm not sure" said Ash after a minute "you don't have any other pokemon I could have?"

"Well there is one other pokemon I recently found besides that pikachu, but I'm not sure if you'd want it" answered Prof. Oak

"Well what kind of pokemon is it?" asked Ash "I am a pokemon so there aren't many other pokemon that should bother me"

"Well here let me show you" said Prof. Oak as he let out a honedge

"Oh I see" said Ash "well I don't have a problem with having a honedge as my starter"

"I'm just worried about honedge draining your life force" said Prof. Oak

"They don't always do that professor, but lets see if honedge will join my team" replied Ash

 _'It's fine by me'_ said honedge _'I'm board just hanging around here'_

"Well honedge just said he doesn't mind coming with me" said Ash

"Well here's his pokeball" said Prof. Oak "and here's your pokeballs and pokedex"

"Thanks professor, I'll be heading out now" said Ash

"Don't you want to know what moves honedge knows" asked Prof. Oak

"Oh yeah thanks professor" thanked Ash as he scanned honedge with his pokedex

Ash saw that honedge knew the moves Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Shadow Sneak, Tackle, Pursuit, Cut and Rock Smash

"Those are some nice moves" said Ash "well I guess I'll go have my first battle with Gary"

"Good luck" said Prof. Oak

Ash headed outside and saw Gary waiting for him as well as half the town also waiting to wish Ash and Gary good luck on their journeys

"It's about time you showed up" said Gary

"Sorry I was getting my starter pokemon sorted out" replied Ash "but I have one now"

"Well lets have our battle then" said Gary as he let out his squirtle

"Well honedge lets give it our all" said Ash as he sent out his starter

"Well I didn't know that gramps had that pokemon" said Gary with jealousy

"Sorry Gary, but lets get this battle started. Honedge use Tackle" said Ash

"Quick use Withdraw!" called Gary in alarm

Squirtle quickly retreated into its shell just as honedge rammed into it

"Squirtle use Water Gun!" called Gary

"Honedge use Cut!" countered Ash

"Follow that up with Tackle!" called Gary

Honedge sliced threw the water gun and when squirtle tried to tackle it, squirtle just past right threw it

"What!? How did that not work?!" demanded Gary

"Honedge is part ghost type" said Ash "that's why it didn't work. Now honedge use Rock Smash!"

"Withdraw and then Water Gun!" called Gary

"Hit it with Fury Cutter over and over when you get close!" called Ash

Honedge came in and smacked squirtle hard just as it drew back into its shell, then it began slashing it repeatably until squirtle fainted

"Dang nab it" growled Gary as he recalled his fallen starter "you got lucky this time Ash, but next time I'll win"

"You can try Gary, but I'm only going to get stronger from here on out" replied Ash as he recalled his happy pokemon

"Whatever" said Gary as he left

"Alright Blue hand it over you lost the bet" said Red

"Ugh, I didn't know father had that pokemon with him" said Blue as he grudgingly handed Red five dollars

"It was your own fault for thinking Gary could win so easily against Ash" said Green "Seeing how Ash was trained by Delia personally and she's a legendary"

"Oops forgot about that, she's just too good at blending in" said Blue

"That's true, but I wonder how Ash will do as a trainer" pondered Red

"We'll have to wait until the league to find out" said Blue "or the Grand Festival if he goes that route"

"I don't think we'll see him partake in the Grand Festival, that type of stuff doesn't quite suit him" said Green

"Who knows what he'll do" said Red "No one expected me to try my luck at contests, but I still did fairly well"

"Yeah, that was a shock for sure" noted Blue

So Ash heads off on his pokemon journey with his starter by his side, but what about that pikachu? Will Ash ever see him again? Who knows? You'll just have to wait and see

 **Listings**

 ***Shiny/odd coloration***

0 Ash| Lucario* (M)- Bone Rush, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Detect, Foresight, Metal Claw, Bite, Force Palm, Nasty Plot, Double Team, Quick Attack

1 Honedge (M)- Cut, Fury Cutter, Rock Smash, Swords Dance, Tackle, Shadow Sneak, Pursuit

 **Note: Yes pikachu will join Ash's team, but not yet. Ash will also get various pokemon on his team from other regions, which ones? you'll have to wait and see**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aura of Trickery**

 **Chapter 2**

Shortly after winning against Gary Ash headed out onto Route 1 to look for some more pokemon as well as get to Viridian City as soon as possible

"Alright lets see what pokemon are nearby that will work for my team" said Ash before he closed his eyes and used his aura to locate pokemon nearby within a five mile radius

"Hmmm mostly the common pokemon found around here, but that pikachu's aura is also close by and from what I can sense he has the largest potential I've seen in any pokemon I've detected before" said Ash "There's another aura that's very weak, and it is an electric type just like pikachu said"

 _'Are we going to make sure they're alright?'_ asked honedge

"Normally I'd say why not, but I'm getting a legendary vibe from that other pokemon so I really should check it out" answered Ash

 _'Then lets go with haste'_ said honedge a little surprised that a legendary was nearby

"Agreed" replied Ash as he dropped his human illusion and ran as fast as he could while still letting honedge keep up

Ash quickly caught up to pikachu and saw him try to give the other pokemon the extra electricity he had stored up, but the other pokemon didn't seem to be willing to let pikachu help it

"What's going on?" asked Ash "You're hurt quite badly, you need help so stop being a stubborn legendary and let pikachu help as best as he can"

The legendary still wasn't willing to let pikachu help and had growled at Ash for trying to scold it

"Alright fine be that way" said Ash before he pulled out a small device and typed in a few numbers

"Ash? What is it honey you haven't been gone that long, so what happened?" asked Delia from the device

"The pikachu that Prof. Oak wanted me to have as my starter due to his behavior was only acting that way due to him wanting to help an unknown electric type he found, but it doesn't want his help as it's a young legendary and has that mindset where it thinks it doesn't need any help from lesser pokemon" explained Ash

"I'll be right there" said Delia in a sickly sweet voice that sent shivers down everyone who heard her

"Well pikachu it was a good effort, but let someone who knows what to do take over" said Ash as he put the device away

 _'Okay, but how is whoever that was find us?'_ replied pikachu as he stepped back away from the legendary

"You'll see" said Ash mysteriously

Suddenly a large wind blew in forcing pikachu to cover his face, and when he uncovered them he was shocked to see a shiny latias floating over the other legendary looking a little cross as well as motherly

"Hey mom" said Ash as he came over "What legendary is that anyway?"

"Ash this is the legendary pokemon Zeraora, an electric type registered in the Alola dex" answered Delia "But it is only a recent addition mind you, not many people know about it yet. Which is good as poachers and other ruffians shouldn't be looking for them for sometime"

"If they were first discovered in Alola, then how did this one get here in Kanto?" asked Ash

"Hard to say dear, but given his condition I'd say it wasn't his idea to come to Kanto" replied Delia "Now listen here mister you're going to let pikachu give you the extra electricity he has stored up for you, then you're going to let Ash use Heal Pulse to mend your wounds"

"Uh mom, I don't know Heal Pulse yet" said Ash "I was planning on learning it latter on after I got some teammates"

"Well you're going to learn it now Ash" said Delia "I'll show you how to do it, then you'll use it on zeraroa"

Ash didn't argue and watched as Delia created the necessary energy to use Heal Pulse before he tried to do it himself

Meanwhile pikachu was giving as much electricity as he could to zeraora since the legendary grudgingly allowed him to, all thanks to Delia telling him to. It helps to be a more powerful legendary to get stubborn pokemon to listen

"Alright mom I think I got it" said Ash as his paws glowed with pink healing energy

"Good, now use place your paws on zeraora and push the energy into him" said Delia "Once you've fully mastered the move you'll be able to do it at a distance, not to mention a lot faster"

Ash gently used the recently learned Heal Pulse to restore zeraora's health after pikachu gave him all the electricity he was able to

After a few minutes zeraora was feeling much better, but still was being a grump

"There, feel better now?" asked Ash

 _'…...yes'_ replied zeraora _'But I could have taken care of myself you know'_

"Ha!" laughed Delia "No you weren't, if anything you had only a few days left before succumbing to those injuries or some random trainer finding you and quickly catching you in your very week state"

 _'…...Alright you got there'_ said zeraora after thinking about it

"Yell now what are you going to do? You're in a region that has no idea that you exist yet due to how recent your kind was discovered by humans" asked Ash

 _'I'm... not sure. I don't remember what happened to me or how I got here in the first place, I'm quite lost if I must be honest'_ answered the zeroara with a great amount of sorrow

"Well why not come along with me?" asked Ash "If that's alright with you mom"

"I don't have a problem with that Ash, but he's going to have to be off the records until you compete in the league" said Delia

 _'Hey, how is it that Ash can be a trainer in the first place?'_ asked pikachu _'Not to mention him calling you mom'_

"Oh a few years ago it was discovered that members of the board of directors were secretly pokemon the entire time, it caused a massive uproar over it. In the end they changed some rules and now certain pokemon that are able to blend in properly are allowed to become trainers" explained Ash "I'm just lucky that I got my father's ability to create illusions, and not just his coloration"

"As to why Ash calls me mom, it's because I adopted him after I found him crying out as he was being washed out to sea in a powerful river" explained Delia "The only thing is I don't know what region I was in when I found him as I was just passing by and wasn't paying much attention to what region I was flying through"

 _'Any idea what happened to your parents Ash?'_ asked pikachu

"All I remember from then is that we were being chased by some bad people before I got separated form by parents" sadly answered Ash

 _'That's sad'_ said zeraora _'But at least you remember them, I don't. How about you little one? Do you remember your parents?'_

 _'Yeah, my parents live off in a remote forest near the Tree of Beginning, my dad though had escaped from his abusive trainer and was why he looked so different to the other raichus'_ answered pikachu _'He even was able to do some things that no other raichu could do either, but it didn't help me make any friends'_

"Are you able to do the same thing your father could?" asked Ash

 _'Eh not really, I had enough problems making friends as it was so while I could do somethings my dad could, I chose not to'_ answered pikachu _'But after a left to make my own way in the world I've had to a few times'_

"You do understand what it is you and your father can do, right?" asked Delia

 _'Yeah... we have psychic powers'_ answered pikachu with a hint of dread and sorrow _'But like I said having them made it incredibly hard to make friends, especially from my own kind'_

"Well you're a better psychic than I am, and I can learn psychic powers naturally" said Ash

"I did offer to teach you Ash" said Delia

"I know mom, but I had enough going on without the added stress of learning psychic abilities" said Ash "It's not like I'm never going to learn them, they're just not at the top of my list right now"

"I understand sweety, I'm not forcing you to learn them if you're not ready to" said Delia "But for now lets get this situation fully sorted out"

 _'I'll go with Ash, I need to get a lot stronger than I am now'_ said zeraora _'It's clear that I had to have been overpowered in order to end up here'_

 _'I'll come to, I have nothing better to do'_ said pikachu _'Plus I can help you get started on those psychic powers once you're ready to start learning them'_

"Good now that everything is sorted out I'm going to head back home" said Delia "Call me once you reach Viridian Ash"

"Thanks mom I will" replied Ash

Delia then flew off back home. After that Ash caught both pikachu and zeraora before checking their moves and continuing on to Viridian City

 **Listings**

 ***Shiny/odd coloration***

0 Ash| Lucario* (M)- Bone Rush, Flamethrower, Aura Sphere, Detect, Foresight, Metal Claw, Bite, Force Palm, Nasty Plot, Double Team, Quick Attack, Heal Pulse

1 Honedge (M)- Cut, Fury Cutter, Rock Smash, Swords Dance, Tackle, Shadow Sneak, Pursuit

2 Pikachu (M)- Thunderbolt, Psybeam, Confusion, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, Surf, Double Team, Reflect, Light Screen

3 Zeraora (M)- Spark, Scratch, Quick Attack, Snarl, Hone Claws, Furry Swipes, Charge, Shock Wave, Focus Blast


	3. Announcement

**Announcement**

I have recently created a story where I interact with the various characters that are under my influence as well as give news and updates on what is going on with my work called: Scribe0magic's Crystal Sanctum. So if you have any concerns about a particular story you might find some news about it there, and if you put a comment asking about a story that I haven't talked about yet, I should get around to making a chapter about it

Also this announcement will be replaced with a new chapter at some point for the stories that I am still working on, just please be patient with me as I don't have much time right now to work on any of my stories (As of 1-24-2019)


End file.
